iSleepover
by ClaireEve13
Summary: It's Sam's 21st birthday. She gets the best present Spencer could ever give her. Smut.
1. iParty

iCarly

iSleepover

April 15th 2015

It's my 21st birthday in 2 days and I'm 100% certain my best friend Carly is planning a surprise party. I mean, it's obvious by the way she keeps grinning and has to 'step aside to discuss something'. I love that girl to bits, she's so crazy and naïve and beautiful but she absolutely _sucks_ at keeping secrets. The only reason I knew it was supposed to be a surprise was because nobody else had told me about it. Needless to say, I'm so excited. I can't help but wonder what she's going to do for it. Knowing her it'll probably be a crazy hat party or a meat-themed party or…something amazing anyway. She had a knack for that.

April 16th 2015

Carly seems even more excited today and she almost told me about the party. Poor girl! Lucky there's only 1 day left before she's allowed to explode with excitement. We were talking about my birthday tomorrow and I mentioned how it'd be amazing if I had a meat-feast-sleepover-style party and she almost, _almost_ said "it'll be close" but instead she said "it'll be…cl-FUN!" I almost laughed right in the poor girl's face.

I want some meat now.

April 18th 2015

OH MY GOD. I have no words. I never would have seen the day…

Okay, here's what happened.

I woke up yesterday next to Carly who was shaking the bejesus out of me shouting "IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! GET UP! GET UP! GET UUUUUUP!" She had the biggest smile on her face I had ever seen on her. It was only my birthday; I didn't understand how someone other than whose birthday it was could get that excited. When I was awake enough for Carly, she dumped a heavy tray of the most delicious foods I'd ever seen. My mouth watered right onto the tray. I ate the whole thing within about 10 minutes.

Carly was bouncing on the spot, grinning. She blurted out "YOU HAVE A SURPRISE. QUICK! QUICK! COME DOWN STAIRS! COME _ON!"_ She was yanking the duvet off of me and then pulling on my arm.

I dragged myself out of bed, went downstairs and saw a massive red banner over the TV reading "HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY SAM! WE'RE HAVING A MEAT-FEAST SLEEPOVER!" Underneath the banner stood Spencer, Freddie and Gibby smiling at me, but nowhere near as broadly as Carly still was. On the breakfast table and dining table in the kitchen were platters upon platters of meats and other foods and it was so amazing. I gave Carly a massive hug and kiss on the cheek (not something I would have usually done but I finally knew why she was so ecstatic).

Later that night, after the five of us had watched my favourite movies (all horrors, obviously), we settled down in the living room with sleeping bags and duvets. There weren't enough blankets and sleeping bags for each of us so we had to arrange to sleep in groups. Me and Freddie didn't feel comfortable sleeping together but he didn't want to sleep next to Spencer because of 'morning glory' as Spencer had put it. And then Gibby said the weirdest thing I'd heard him say yet. He said he 'sleep scratches' and if someone is in the same bed as him he'll 'scratch you too' which creeped everybody out so Gibby got his own sleeping bag. So I ended up with Spencer under one duvet and Carly and Freddie under another. Freddie had apparently 'got over' Carly after dating me so it wasn't weird for them.

Breath. After all that hassle the room quietened as everyone fell asleep. Well, apart from me.

What most people don't know, not even Carly, was that I'd had a crush on Spencer ever since I met him. He was weird in the best of ways and he always made me laugh. He never judged me and he let me crash here whenever I wanted. He was awesome and I developed a crush pretty quickly.

It sort-of…subsided…when I was dating Freddie but almost as soon as we were over I started noticing Spencer again. Really noticing, all of his manliness, as a woman instead of a girl. My crush turned into full-blown lust.

Anyway, the duvet was a single so we had to lie pretty close and there was a point where Spencer was spooning me and that lust overcame my mind. I figured that now was a best a time as any and I scooted over slightly, rolled back so that I was on my back facing a wide-awake Spencer Shay.

"What are you doing awake?" he whispered, leaning up on one elbow. Now his face was higher than mine but his body was pressing into my side. I had to forcibly hold back the urge to kiss him. He was so god dammed close!

I shrugged even though I was pretty sure it was too dark to see anything. I could only see his face from the light of the analogue clock under the TV. "I'm not tired." I whispered back.

"Neither am I." he replied and I swear on my life it looked like he leaned down to my face. Even a little bit. I moved my head up to his but he looked away. "Have you had a good birthday?" he asked. I was thinking, _small talk, huh._ At the time I thought he was genuinely curious but as I'm writing this I get a strong impression he was using any excuse to keep me awake. Maybe hoping I would have made the first move?

Anyway, I said, "I've had an amazing birthday. Carly really knows me."

My heart was racing by this point. Me and Spencer. Lying on the floor together. So close it hurt to not kiss him right then. I started to sweat, a lot and I told myself it was just the meat I had earlier.

Spencer smiled at me through the dark. "It was mostly me." he whispered. My heart jumped. "I let Carly take the credit for it seeing how she's your best friend and…" and then he just stopped. I don't really remember what his face was doing at that point because my vision blurred and literally all I could think about was kissing him. He was still leaning up on one elbow under the duvet and I was still lying my back, my right side pressing into him. My hands were innocently placed on my stomach, sweating so much they were soaking my top. I was wearing my death metal unicorn top and ice cream shorts I wore the night before. I wore the shorts purposely for Spencer to look at me. He had. I caught little glimpses of him looking at my legs and I felt little jolts of joy and lust.

"It was you?" I asked and someone stirred in their sleeping bag. I pulled my right hand to my mouth, as if that would erase the sound. I looked back at Spencer and then I realised he didn't finish what he said. "She's my best friend and…what?"

Spencer immediately went to turn around and said, "nothing." I grabbed his right arm with my left and pulled him right back, almost pulling him on top of me. You see, this is the best bit, his arm landed across my stomach but he didn't move it. He just looked down at me with seriousness in his eyes.

"Spence." I said. "You can tell me." I tried to say it as gently as I could, expressing sincerity in my eyes, coaxing him into telling me what I so hoped it would be.

After a few agonizing minutes he finally said, "I like you, Sam. A lot. And-"

And I don't remember what else he said because my urges finally took over. He'd said he liked me. A lot. I instinctively leant up to his face and he leant down. I placed my left hand on the side of his stubbly face and kissed him. It was wonderful. I was everything I hoped for. I was so hot under the duvet from the lust screaming inside my body. I pulled Spencer toward me, on top of me and he did it, without much more encouragement and he was kissing me so deeply my stomach flipped. I moaned softly into his mouth. I couldn't help it. I wanted Spencer so badly. I lifted one of my legs up over Spencer's hip and he pushed his hips into mine and I was so horny by that point I almost didn't care if the others woke up. But I wasn't that out of control.

I forced myself to stop kissing Spencer (and believe me it was not easy) to say "Let's go to your room." I said it as quietly as I possibly could, leaning in close so our lips were a hair's breadth away. Resist, girl, resist. I had to keep telling myself that.

"Really?" Spencer was clearly so shocked he had frozen to the spot. Meanwhile I was getting up off the floor, being careful to show Spencer my butt close-up. I quickly walked (okay, ran) into Spencer's bedroom and threw myself onto his bed. A few seconds later he walked in the door, so painfully slowly.

I wasn't even sure it was happening. I was partly convinced I was dreaming and I hoped I'd never wake up. But I knew I wasn't. even when Spencer threw himself on top of me, moving his body between my legs he pushed his crotch into mine and I felt his erection through his thin pyjama bottoms. I moaned softly.

"Strip." I gasped out. Spencer leaned back and pulled off his shirt, keeping eye-contact with me as much as he could. My vision kept blurring from being so horny that I had to blink a lot. I probably looked like I had something wrong with me. Spencer didn't seem to care or notice but he pulled off my shorts and knickers in one swift motion. He then got up off the bed and I took the chance to pull my top off just as Spencer slipped his trousers down, down revealing so much skin my mind raced. I could not take my eyes off him, wondering just how big Spence was…

His lengthy erection bounced free of his elasticated trousers and I remember my eyes going wide. I swallowed hard and froze up. God, he's so hot.

He obviously had some sort of plan because he opened his draw, pulled out a shiny, square packet, ripped it open and had it on his dick before I could count to ten.

"Wow." I thought. Or said. I don't really remember.

Spence jumped back on top me, placed himself between my legs and kissed my lips once again. This time was hotter. So much hotter I felt myself lubricate onto Spencer's bed sheets. His hands were on my face and upper body, touching, exploring, enjoying everything they found. I moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer, trying to get as much of him as I could. He pushed his dick onto my clit, letting it search for an opening while his busy hands teased my nipple and stroked my neck. The gentle feel of his erection touching me, teasing me was too much and my instincts kicked in. I thrust my hips up off the bed and his erection pushed its way in, forcing the walls to open up to his length.

Oh shit.

…

Carly woke up. I'm sitting on the sofa at 5.03am, writing about what happened 2 hours ago so I wouldn't forget the awesomeness of Spencer's amazing body. His experienced hands really knew what to do with me.

Carly asked what I was doing. I was going to say "studying for college" but that's about as lame as saying I was going to be a nun. Eventually I told her I had a bad dream and wanted to write it down. She knows I have a diary anyway. I've had one for about 2 years because my shrink said it was better to get out my emotions by writing them down. It had definitely worked. But I always ended up writing everything good. Mostly good. I even told her this at one of our meetings a few months ago and she beamed at me and said I'd made amazing progress. I mean, I was a lot less angry than I used to be (though I still kept that buttersock!)

I was by no means 'soft'. Just…tame. And happier.

I'm tired. I should be going to sleep.

Happy birthday to me…

The best yet.


	2. iRemember

IRemember

April 19th 2015

It's the night after what happened with Spence. I'm back home now, in my own bed (frowny face). I wish I was in Spencer's bed, repeating that wonderful night with his hands exploring me.

My mother is out with 'friends'. Yeah, she says that but just the other day she brought a guy back and said he was a friend. She was drunk and they started making out on the sofa right in front of me, partly why I was at Carly's house the night before my birthday.

When I actually got home this morning my mother did say happy birthday and she got me a DVD set that I'd wanted for ages. (I already had it but I decided not to say anything since it was such a nice gesture from my mother that she actually listened to me). Don't get me wrong, I love my mother but we just don't have any sort of friendship since she still thinks she's in her twenties and can do whatever she wants. Whatever.

Anyway, not to spoil the mood. Spencer.

Ah, Spencer. He wasn't as dopey and idiotic as he always made himself to be. Definitely not. Not last night anyway. Which is why I wanted to finish off what happened. Write it all down while it was still fresh in my mind. (And so I could read it back later on and remember how wonderful it was)

Where did I leave off? Oh yes…

I had lifted my hips to him so that he's glorious length could enter me sooner. I was impatient and incredibly horny. I'd had sex before. With a slightly chubby, bearded kid who lived down the street. He hit puberty when he was, like, ten, or something and pretty much every girl on the block thought he was some sort of celebrity. I mean, the way they looked at him and hovered around him like flies. It made me sick. But I was never like that, and maybe that was why he took an interest in me at a neighborhood party a year or so back. He was at least 2 years older than the oldest girl on the block. I was sixteen but with a father who left and an alcoholic mother I had to grow up fast. So I didn't feel sixteen. He, this boy, had been all over me that night and I had drank a lot and it just so happened to be his best friend's house we were at so we disappeared into his room. It was over quickly and it hurt like hell but I was glad I had it over with. I felt more like a woman than a girl. I felt more like me after that night.

Now that I think about it though, it seems stupid that one quickie could make a girl feel like a woman. But hey, I had already hit puberty.

I could barely remember his name. Robert? Roger? Ronny? No idea.

Getting off topic again. There's me all over.

When Spencer first slid inside me his eyes widened like he wasn't expecting it and that made me smile but he moved his hips back and forth, back and forth, slowly, testing. And his manhood felt amazing sliding in and out of my wet folds. It was so different in so many amazing ways compared with my disastrous quickie with Robert(?). No, this was a man. This was precise and slow and he drove me wild.

"Oh, God, Sam." Spencer gasped. He was still moving slowly. Agonizingly slow, like he was savoring the feeling.

The way my name rolled like silk from his tongue sent a shiver all over my body and goosebumps popped up everywhere.

I couldn't wait anymore. I wanted him to be rougher, quicker, harder. I wanted him to badly it was aching me.

"Fuck me, Spence." I whispered. "I want you."

He stared at me for a moment or two and I had no idea what he was thinking but the next second he had lifted my knees up to my chest and was holding me down, pressing down on the back of my knees. I gasped and the cold air on my wet skin felt amazing but soon Spencer was giving in to whatever he had been holding back. And he must have really been holding back because my god he was fucking me fast now.

The bed was squeaking and the headboard was banging against the wall. I was tempted to tell him to slow down but it felt too amazing and right then I didn't care if anyone walked in or heard us. My body was loving it. My mind was racing. My body was hot and cold at the same time. I had my arms wrapped around my legs because I could feel myself pushing them down even though Spencer had a good grip on them, pressing his upper body into it.

And then he stopped. He pulled out fast and I gasped at the disappearance. He let go of my legs, pushed them down and flipped me on my stomach. Oh, was he in control of me and OH did I love it. And for a moment I thought that was so strange. I thought (still do) that it was strange that I liked the control he had of me, like he knew exactly what he was doing and throwing me around like a doll. Why did that turn me on so much? Any other time I felt like I always had to be in control. Walking into Carly's house and helping myself to food. Or when someone got bitchy I had to have the last word or beat them with my butter sock. This was all kinds of different. I still felt in control too.

Spencer parted my legs roughly and grabbed my arse cheeks in big hands, squeezing them apart. Probably to get a good look from behind. But soon he was in me again and then he closed my legs and it made the sex feel tighter and it felt so awesome I felt my body spasm. I was close to cumming already. I buried my face in his pillow, smelling his intoxicating scent and suppressed a moan with each thrust of his hips. He was not being gentle down, not by far.

He went faster still, and it was incredible but then he slowed greatly and I felt him throb inside me as he came. He groaned with each throb and eventually stopped altogether. He pulled himself out, breathing heavily.

I turned around and felt his warmth ooze back out of me but I didn't care. I lay on my back, breathing heavy too and just watched him. He was kneeled back on the bed watching me too. I let my eyes roam his body, quickly landing on his dick that was still hard but getting softer the longer I looked.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" I asked, laughing softly.

Spencer laughed too and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not done yet." he said and my heart raced again. What did he plan to do with me?! I leaned up on my elbows and waited. For what I had no idea. Until Spence seemed to get his breath back and then he crawled forwards a bit to sit between my legs. He reached out with two fingers and started to gently play with my clit, rubbing gently and then he moved them down and put them inside me, pushing as far as he could.

He then suddenly picked up speed and it hit a spot inside me that made my body arch upwards and a loud moan escaped my lips. Without thinking I swung my arm in front of my face and bit down hard on the flesh. I barely felt the pain while the pleasure was so intense. My eyes were closed and my hips moved with his rhythm and I moaned continuously into my arm.

And then I felt something wet on my clit, flicking fast. His tongue. Oh lord, I thought. Oh good god he was good at that. He pumped his fingers hard and flicked his tongue fast and I moaned louder, my body writhing uncontrollably.

My legs jerked weirdly as a strong sensation swept over me. My stomach tightened and my clit tensed and I came hard. More like, I squirted, all over everything, it felt like. I released my arm and moaned with each spasm of my body and once I came down from my orgasm my body felt light and heavy at the same time and I felt tired and so awake. My first orgasm. Wow.

Spencer Shay gave me my first orgasm.


End file.
